


Azúcar

by AdelaideScott



Category: Kazumi Magica, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Revenge, Valentine's Day, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airi pide los gustos de helado que Yuuri prefería y los saborea con lágrimas en los ojos, tragando un pedazo muy salado de chocolate por San Valentín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azúcar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt manía multifandom.Especial de San Valentín.Histeria fandom.

-Buenas tardes, una de mis mejores clientas. ¿Dónde está tu amiga?  
(Airi no sabe si es Yuuri o ella misma. Sin embargo, al estar frente a alguien más, sus convicciones se renuevan)  
-Murió.  
(La mataron. No, te mataron. A Airi)  
Souichirou Tachibana recibe eso como una puñalada y decide no cobrarle a la que piensa Yuuri.  
-Oh.  
Airi pide los gustos de helado que Yuuri prefería y los saborea con lágrimas en los ojos, tragando un pedazo muy salado de chocolate por San Valentín.  
-Felicidades.-murmura, besando el reflejo en la vidriera del local, antes de ponerse de pie, dejando un billete que cubre el doble de la paga, como si dos personas hubieran comido allí.  
(Necesita fuerzas, azúcar, para enfrentar a las horribles Pléyades)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.


End file.
